Somewhere in the twilight
by Kandai
Summary: UA. Quelque part dans le crépuscule, il s'est perdu. Quelque part entre la vie et la mort, il se cherche. Tous sont partis, tous l'ont oublié. Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Pour Danny aussi, il est temps de partir. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Somewhere in the twilight

**Base** : Danny Phantom

**Genre** : Angst, Drama**  
><strong>

**Crédits** : Butch Hartman

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : K+

**Couple** : Danny/Sam

**Avertissements** : Spoilers de l'épisode final : Phanton Planet. Univers Alternatif, dans le sens où Danny n'a pas révélé son alter-ego humain à tous (en passant, j'abhorre cet épisode de toutes mes forces).

**Résumé** : UA. Quelque part dans le crépuscule, il s'est perdu. Quelque part entre la vie et la mort, il se cherche. Tous sont partis, tous l'ont oublié. Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Pour Danny aussi, il est temps de partir. One-Shot.

**NdA** : Je présente mon fandom du moment et mon premier lancer dedans. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les cartoons, en ce moment ? J'en suis folle. C'est la faute à Nickelodeon, d'abord. Il n'a qu'à pas passer des dessins animés qui peuvent être si intéressants, quand on les regarde de près. Voilà.

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the twilight<span>

* * *

><p>Le soleil finissait d'étendre ses ultimes rayons de lumières dans un ciel à moitié assombri où perçaient déjà les premières étoiles sur la bourgade somnolente d'Amity Park. La plupart des passants encore dehors à cette heure plutôt tardive de la soirée poursuivaient leur chemin, ignorant le spectacle unique et familier duquel ils étaient tous témoins, pressés qu'ils étaient de rentrer chez eux ou de rejoindre quelque groupe d'amis qui n'avait plus que leurs belles soirées d'été pour traîner dehors. Il faisait moite, ce soir, et les quelques nuages se formant par-ci par-là, pas plus que l'astre solaire disparaissant rapidement derrière l'horizon, ne parvenaient à atténuer la chaleur qui régnait en maître absolu sur la ville depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.<p>

C'était l'été, un été lourd et chaud, ponctué d'averses occasionnelles, de pluies d'étoiles filantes et d'orages violents. La saison où les départs étaient plus fréquents que les arrivées et où la ville semblait s'engourdir, se replier sur elle-même comme dans un état de semi-veille et cesser certaines activités qui contribuaient à animer les rues. L'école était finie, les salariés prenaient leur congés, les familles partaient en vacances… Bref, un ralenti que la chaleur ambiante n'aidait pas à combattre, au contraire : il était insupportable de travailler l'après-midi. Tout n'était que ventilateurs, air conditionné et brumisateurs, là où il était possible d'en mettre. On aurait dit qu'Amity Park prenait aussi quelques instants de congés dans sa petite vie de cité, prête à se relancer à plein régime dès qu'il l'aurait fallu – ralentissant là où il n'était pas nécessaire de maintenir un rythme strict (par exemple, tout ce qui touchait de près aux écoles du coin).

« Ralentissement » et « vacances » n'étaient malheureusement pas des mots qui apparaissaient dans le vocabulaire de Danny Fantôme – comme ce dernier s'était auto-appelé.

Il avait le physique jeune d'un homme dans les premières années de l'âge adulte, et il en aurait eu tout à fait l'air si ce n'étaient les quelques anomalies qui le différenciait de la norme humaine : la crinière blanche et indisciplinée qu'il arborait, l'étrange combinaison intégralement noire mis à part les bottes, les gants et le 'D' plaqué sur sa poitrine comme un insigne et les yeux d'un vert intense qui brillaient étrangement. Semi-humain, semi-fantôme suite à un stupide accident, il s'était autoproclamé défenseur d'Amity Park depuis que ses pairs ectoplasmiques avaient pris un soudain intérêt à terrifier les habitants de sa ville. Certains d'entre eux en voulaient même après lui, personnellement, après qu'il eut fait échouer bon nombre de leur plan mais Danny était jusque là toujours arrivé à relever les défis qui s'imposaient à lui – « jusque là » étant un des possibles qui se formaient silencieusement sur le mince horizon noir qu'était devenu son avenir.

Mais, ce soir, les probabilités et les futurs possibles étaient bien le cadet des soucis du jeune hybride, alors que ce dernier esquivait habilement un autre jet d'énergie ectoplasmique lancé dans sa direction avant de répliquer avec une projection d'énergie identique, envoyant valser son opposant quelques mètres plus loin, avant de sortir un Fenton Thermo et d'aspirer le spectre à l'intérieur.

Son assaillant était un de ces fantômes dont il ne retenait même plus le nom et qui faisait de temps en temps une apparition aux alentours d'Amity Park, plus par curiosité que par réelle hostilité. Curiosité, c'était le mot – et ce mot, les émotions qu'il véhiculait écœuraient tout simplement Danny, même s'il aurait eu du mal à reprocher aux humains comme aux spectres de vouloir en savoir plus, autant sur Amity Park que sur son protecteur autoproclamé, Danny Fantôme.

Après tout, il était une véritable légende, dans un monde comme dans l'autre et même après des années, sa célébrité rayonnait encore. Il n'était pas rare de voir surgir à Amity Park des hordes de journalistes venant des quatre coins du monde pour surveiller le ciel, dans un espoir minuscule d'apercevoir LE fantôme vedette, celui qui avait sauvé la Terre entière de la destruction imminente. Une rapide industrie s'était construite autour de la réputation de Danny Fantôme – Fantôme, comme on aimait le surnommer – et un nombre ridicule de produits dérivés en étaient sortis, ajoutant une énième rasade sur un feu déjà trop bien attisé.

C'étaient toujours les mêmes questions que l'on répétait sans cesse, à la une des magazines, dans les réunions de fan-club (qu'ils soient officiels ou non), dans les têtes des scientifiques : « Qui est réellement Danny Fantôme ? D'où vient-il ? Quelle est son histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour nous ? » Les humains étaient avides d'informations sur leur héros mystère, des informations que Fantôme avait toujours refusé de divulguer – au grand dam de ses protégés.

Des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres avaient été montées, des calomnies avaient plu sur son dos, des manifestations avaient été faites. Devant ce déferlement de médias en colère, Fantôme avait répondu évasivement au détour d'une caméra qu'il était là pour défendre Amity Park et ses habitants, peu importaient les opinions que ceux-ci avaient de lui – qu'elles fussent positives ou négatives. Ce désintérêt évident pour la gloire et les caméras laissa perplexe la plupart des habitants d'Amity Park. Certains acclamèrent la grandeur d'âme de leur héros désintéressé, d'autres se récrièrent contre lui, pointant là une manifestation évidente du mépris que ce dernier gardait vis-à-vis de l'humanité, une minorité clama même que Fantôme jouait un jeu habile de cache-cache avec les médias pour obtenir ainsi leur attention complète – ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner, pendant un moment.

Mais Fantôme ne s'était pas nommé ainsi pour faire joli. Il avait soigneusement évité dédicaces, caméras, journalistes et interviews. Il restait encore des passionnés pour vouloir le prendre en photo ou le filmer mais les clichés potables de lui étaient tellement rares et difficiles à obtenir – _comment diable photographier quelqu'un qui peut se rendre invisible ?_ – que l'on laissa progressivement tomber. Même chose pour les vidéos qui circulaient – quand celles-ci n'étaient pas de ridicules montages que des professionnels avaient passé leur temps à fabriquer.

Danny trouvait lourd ce foin médiatique. Oui, il avait sauvé la Terre. Oui, il pouvait comprendre que ses habitants souhaitassent tout savoir de lui, leur héros dont on ne savait (presque) rien. Oui, il appréciait relativement le fait que le monde entier l'ait officiellement remercié de les avoir tous sauvés en érigeant sa statue dans toutes les capitales de tous les pays, plus celle qui trônait devant la mairie d'Amity Park – quoique… si on lui avait demandé son avis, cette statue-là aurait largement suffi. Mais non, ce n'était pas parce que l'on avait finalement établi qu'il était du bon côté – ce qu'il avait mis des mois et des mois à essayer de prouver – qu'il allait se livrer en pâture aux journalistes et jeter aux orties son anonymat. La gloire, le strass, les paillettes ? _Tch._ Très peu pour lui.

Ca n'avait pas réussi à Sam et Tucker non plus. Ce dernier avait été nommé maire d'Amity Park immédiatement après qu'ils aient sauvé le monde – _maire_ ! _A quinze ans_ ? Il ne niait pas que le plan monté pour rendre la Terre immatérielle fût principalement un succès grâce aux idées de Tucker et que ce dernier méritât amplement la gratitude que les citoyens tendaient à lui montrer mais… _maire_ ? Cela lui semblait un énorme fardeau à porter, même pour un émérite comme Vlad… alors Tucker ?

Malgré cela, il avait tenu un peu moins d'un an, avant de démissionner. Au début, son nouveau statut social avait été source de fierté et de joie pour tous mais le stress de devoir gérer toute une ville, les médias toujours plus entreprenants, les conférences de presse sans fin et le manque d'expérience en matière de politiques avaient finalement eu raison de lui. Danny avait bien essayé de l'aider, dans un premier temps, mais lui-même s'était vite retrouvé débordé avec ses propres épreuves – des fantômes à chasser, des journalistes à éviter, l'école et tous les problèmes qu'il en retournait.

Sam avait eu – si c'était encore possible – plus de problèmes qu'eux deux réunis.

Peu de gens avaient été témoins de ce moment spécial où il avait embrassé Sam avant de partir capturer le plus de fantômes possible – il l'avait embrassée _pour de vrai_, cette fois, en plus ! Plus d'excuses bidon, d'envoûtements mal calculés, de jalousie débile, non, il avait pris le beau visage de son amie entre ses mains et il l'avait embrassée pile, sur les lèvres – mais la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du monde, dès que celui-ci fût débarrassé de la menace de l'astéroïde : Sam Manson, cette gothique qui ressemblait à un vampire, sortait avec « le super-héros qui les avait tous sauvé », le beau et bien-nommé Danny Fantôme !

Personne – à part les deux concernés, Tucker et Jazz – n'avait vraiment apprécié.

Depuis les parents de Sam qui lui avaient interdit toute sortie et qui clamaient à grands cris que leur fille fréquentait un monstre – peu importait qu'il ait sauvé la Terre d'un sort terrible à peine une semaine avant – jusqu'aux fans de Fantôme qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que leur héros puisse trouver un intérêt dans la personne de Samantha Manson, l'espèce de hooligan qui traînait avec ces deux décérébrés de Fenton et Foley – bon, ok, on parlait moins de Foley en ces termes depuis qu'il était maire mais tout de même, avant qu'il ne dévoile son plan foldingue, c'était un nul. D'ailleurs, sans Fantôme, rien n'aurait fonctionné et ils seraient tous morts… Alors, hein !

Mais… sérieusement, _Sam Manson_ ?

Après deux semaines infernales, elle avait craqué, juré sur tous les légumes et groupes de métal de la Terre qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et Danny Fantôme et que non, elle ne chercherait plus à le revoir – mensonge éhonté mais après tout, personne n'était censé connaître l'identité humaine de Fantôme. Ses parents furent à peu près satisfaits mais cela n'empêcha pas les gens de la regarder de travers et les ragots de se propager. Au début, elle garda la tête haute et n'en tint pas compte, fière comme elle l'avait jamais été, mais tout se dégrada quand elle commença à sortir avec Danny _Fenton,_ raté de service et un des rares qui ne faisaient pas partie du « Fantôme Fan-club ».

Le monde n'était plus moqueries, regards assassins et remarques vicieuses… Sam passait pour une pauvre fille qui avait manqué la plus grande chance de sa vie et Danny pour le second choix, pris dans les filets d'une furie jalouse qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui et le larguerait dans la seconde où Fantôme réapparaitrait dans le ciel d'Amity Park. En moins de deux, ils étaient devenu le couple-phare de l'école : la fille qui aurait pu avoir Danny Fantôme et qui lui avait préféré un avorton débile et ledit débile, énamouré d'une fille trop gourde pour son propre bien – parce qu'il était _évident_ que Danny adorait Sam. Cet amour « à sens unique » suscita une légère sympathie pour Fenton – ce qui n'était rien comparé à celle que le monde entier ressentait pour Fantôme, le héros laissé pour compte qui avait eu le béguin pour une vipère, laquelle n'avait pas hésité à le remplacer par cette crevette de _Fenton_.

Danny, aussi bien en mode Fenton que Fantôme, n'avait pas supporté cette soi-disant empathie que tout le monde voulait montrer, comme si c'était _lui_, la victime des manipulations de Sam. Ce qu'il avait encore moins supporté, c'était les moqueries et les humiliations auxquelles Sam était exposée – bien que celle-ci eût soutenu mordicus qu'elle s'en fichait – et fut proche, très proche de révéler son secret à tout ce beau monde, dans l'espoir que cela les ferait _taire, _par l'Enfer !

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Jazz, la patience de Tucker et quelques jurons bien sentis de Sam pour qu'il n'aille pas hurler sur tous les toits qu'il était Danny Fantôme et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on _lui fiche la paix_ ! Il avait (difficilement) fini par s'y faire, la chasse aux fantômes et ses problèmes du quotidien aidant à le faire oublier qu'il mourait de frustration – mais pas Sam.

Sam n'oubliait pas et plus elle le voyait prendre sur lui-même et s'éloigner, plus elle-même se perdait, avec pour seul soutien, l'épaule rassurante de Tucker – quand ce dernier n'était pas occupé avec la politique ou l'école.

Après quelques mois, elle décida de rompre avec Danny. Après un an, elle déménagea en Australie (ses parents y avaient une seconde résidence) lasse de l'atmosphère morbide d'Amity Park, du rejet collectif de la société et de la constante pression que ses parents mettaient sur son dos. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de se vider la tête – disait-elle. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, tout ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'oublier. Elle avait besoin de recommencer – ailleurs, sans lui, sans eux, sans l'ombre de Fantôme.

« Marre de jouer, Danny, marre de faire semblant » avait-elle dit, avant de le larguer. « On a… ce qu'on a fait… c'était génial, la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée mais… tout ça, j'en veux plus. Des rumeurs, des reproches, des spectres prêts à me découper parce que je suis ton amie, des rendez-vous où tu n'es jamais à l'heure parce que Skulker a encore voulu te capturer ou parce que Johny 13 et Kitty font du grabuge. Marre des fans qui me huent parce que j'ai touché les lèvres de leur héros. Marre de mes parents qui disent que je suis sortie avec un monstre, marre de te voir risquer ta vie tous les jours et de mourir de peur parce que, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais ne pas en ressortir. J'en veux plus de Danny Fantôme. Je veux juste Danny Fenton. Mon meilleur ami. Celui qui regardait Paulina avec des yeux de merlan frit, celui dont les lacets n'étaient jamais fait, celui qui n'hésitait pas à sauver Tucker des griffes de Dash, celui qui m'aidait à construire des panneaux pour des manifestations et qui m'écoutait quand je jouais de la guitare. Celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse. »

Il aurait dû la retenir, quel imbécile. Elle venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce que sa popularité lui faisait ressentir. Il aurait dû la serrer dans ses bras, lui promettre de tout faire pour que ça marche entre eux, de lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour elle, rien que pour son sourire, parce qu'elle était belle, merveilleuse, qu'elle était tout son monde –

Il aurait dû abandonner Danny Fantôme, pour elle, pour lui, pour _eux_.

Mais il en était incapable.

Il voulait – _il devait _rester.

Alors, il l'avait embrassée, simplement, avec respect et tendresse, acceptation et domination, passion et chasteté, rage et regret. Avec amour. Elle lui rendit son baiser et il la tint serrée contre lui, un long moment, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

« - Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime tellement, _si tu savais_…

- Je sais. Tout ira bien, Danny. Je sais que tu m'aimes. » souffla-t-elle avant de se dégager et de lui donner l'anneau – l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert – et qu'elle avait gardé jusque là. « Mais ce n'est pas assez. »

Peut-être le pensait-elle… mais c'était assez pour qu'il la laisse partir. C'était assez pour qu'il acceptât le fait qu'elle ait grandi et qu'elle devait faire sa vie sans lui. Elle partit, donc, refit sa vie autre part et il n'eut plus de nouvelles – sauf un faire-part de mariage, qu'il avait lu en diagonale avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Il ne voulait pas lire le nom d'un autre homme à côté du sien.

Il était resté seul. Il était resté tout court – même maintenant, même _des années_ après…

Sam était partie. Vlad était parti, écrasé par l'astéroïde qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser pour asservir le monde – il avait croisé son fantôme errant dans la Zone mais ce dernier était tellement sous le choc de sa propre mort qu'il avait eu du mal à lui arracher un mot. Jazz était partie faire ses études à l'université et construire sa propre vie. Danielle était partie, consacrant sa vie à l'exploration de la Zone Fantôme. Valérie était partie – sa rage pour les fantômes avait diminué avec le temps et elle était revenue à des activités plus… terrestres. Tucker était parti, il consacrant sa vie à la recherche concernant la vie artificielle et la bionique. Même _ses parents_ étaient partis : Maddie avait hérité du manoir et de la fortune de Vlad, leur décision de s'établir dans le Wisconsin étant survenue quand Jack avait commencé à se plaindre de l'air d'Amity Park, un peu après les dix-huit ans de Danny.

Il était resté.

Il n'avait pas pu arrêter d'être Danny Fantôme. Il avait avoué son secret à ses parents, après l'incident de l'astéroïde et même si cela lui avait enlevé un _énorme_ poids, cela n'avait pas résolu tous ses problèmes. Et il ne pouvait pas quitter Amity ainsi – pas alors qu'on avait _besoin_ de lui. Maddie avait rétorqué que tout cela était ridicule, qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, eux aussi et que Danny Fantôme lui mangeait complètement l'existence. La dispute qui s'ensuivit fut terrible et Danny choisit de s'exiler un moment dans la Zone Fantôme, là où il savait que ses parents ne viendraient pas le chercher.

Perdu, il était allé chercher de l'aide chez Clockwork, incapable de savoir s'il devait choisir entre ses deux vies, entre sa famille et ses amis ou la ville entière, entre l'amour et le devoir, entre partir et rester.

« Tu n'es pas ici pour faire ce choix, Daniel. » lui avait répondu presque paternellement Clockwork, en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. « Tu es ici parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Et bientôt, il va falloir que tu comprennes.

- Comprendre ? Mais quand ? » hoqueta le jeune hybride, au bord des larmes. Le vieil esprit reprit sa forme juvénile et lança un regard attristé à son protégé, avant de reporter son attention sur les images défilant à toute vitesse sur la surface lumineuse de l'Orbe de la ligne du temps.

« Bientôt. »

Il était resté chez le Maître du Temps pendant une bonne semaine, avant de rentrer à la maison. Ses parents étaient déjà partis, la maison était presque vide – excepté le portail dans le laboratoire – et sa mère lui laissant une lettre pleine de regrets et d'excuses. Il l'avait lue un bon million de fois avant de la déchirer en morceaux, sous un coup de colère.

Il était resté. Combien de temps, il n'aurait su le dire.

Sans doute les autres avaient-ils raison. Sans doute était-il devenu trop obsédé par les fantômes, par les devoirs qu'il s'était imposé, par cette justice pour laquelle il croyait travailler. Les fantômes qu'il combattait autrefois, il avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps de les considérer comme des menaces et ils avaient arrêté de se frotter à lui – sauf cas désespérés, comme Walker qui comptait toujours l'enfermer dans sa prison pendant une centaine d'années. Une sorte de trêve s'était imposée et certains faisaient même appel à lui pour l'aider à régler quelques différends – ce qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à faire.

« Protéger et servir. » C'était l'obsession de son côté fantomatique, avait conclu Jack, avec un sourire éclatant lorsqu'ils avaient enfin pu avoir une discussion père-fils à propos de ses exploits. Et c'était aussi valable pour les humains que pour les fantômes. Il s'en sentait responsable, parce qu'il avait appris à les comprendre.

Comme il avait appris à comprendre ses amis et sa famille. Comme il avait appris à comprendre leur besoin de grandir, de vivre, de profiter de choses dont lui ne pourrait jamais réellement profiter – parce qu'il était à moitié fantôme, qu'il avait déjà senti la mort souffler gentiment sur sa nuque et qu'il n'avait pas – qu'il _n'avait plus peur_ d'elle. Parce qu'il la connaissait. Parce qu'il avait _appris_.

« Bientôt. » avait dit Clockwork dans un soupir triste, tout en regardant les évènements à venir.

Il comprenait pourquoi il était resté.

Et il comprenait pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il devait partir.

Amity Park n'avait plus besoin de lui, de cela, il en avait pris soin. Sa famille n'avait plus besoin de lui – ses parents étaient loin et ne prenaient que rarement de ses nouvelles, Jazz était occupée avec son travail et son propre mariage à préparer et téléphonait de plus en plus rarement. Ses amis n'avaient plus besoin de lui – Sam était loin, mariée, Tucker n'était pas passé depuis des siècles et il était sûr que Valérie avait consciencieusement égaré son numéro. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait avaient grandi sans lui, chacun effaçant progressivement Danny Fenton – _et Danny Fantôme_ – de leur mémoire.

Bientôt, Sam oubliera à quoi il ressemblait. Bientôt, Tucker ne se rappellera même plus le nom du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui souriait sur ses photos. Bientôt, ses parents ne penseront même plus à son anniversaire. Bientôt, Jazz devra réfléchir pour retrouver le nom de son frère. Bientôt, les journalistes cesseront leurs activités autour d'Amity Park et rechercheront une nouvelle célébrité à ennuyer. « Bientôt, bientôt… » – la mélopée de Clockwork résonnait encore à ses oreilles et ses mots envoûtants rendaient ses paupières lourdes.

Bientôt, le monde pour lequel il avait tant donné – bientôt, _ce_ monde l'aura oublié.

Mais il était resté.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus ici qu'il devait être. Derrière le voile, derrière le parfum familier de la mort, d'autres l'attendaient. Ses courts séjours dans la Zone – et quelques conversations intéressantes avec Kitty, qui était toujours au courant de tout – lui avait appris que beaucoup de choses se disaient sur son compte. A propos de ses exploits, à propos de ses talents, à propos du respect qu'il avait réussi à gagner de la part de spectres influents comme Frostbite, Skulker, Pandora, Dorathea d'Aragon… Même ceux qu'il avait affrontés un jour reconnaissaient sa valeur pour ce qu'elle était. On disait même que son pouvoir pouvait désormais rivaliser avec celui de Pariah Dark – le terrible Roi Fantôme.

Il avait été touché. Mais il était resté tout de même.

« Bientôt, Danny. » souffla la voix lente de Clockwork dans ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, encore, les paupières plus lourdes que jamais. Il avait sommeil, soudainement. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller contre la surface froide d'un des murs de l'allée où il avait fini par atterrir.

Il était resté. Il voulait, il _devait _rester.

« Plus rien ne te retient ici. Plus personne. » Les mots de Clockwork étaient doux mais empreints d'une terrible vérité qui fit frissonner le jeune hybride. Sa tête dodelina lentement, ses paupières luttant pour rester ouvertes. _Plus personne…_ Tous…Ils avaient grandi, vieilli. Ils l'avaient oublié.

Ou était-ce lui qui s'était oublié lui-même ?

« Ferme les yeux, Danny. Tout ira bien. »

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent de nouveau, sa volonté de rester éveillé s'amenuisant petit à petit. Oui, tout irait certainement bien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient sains, saufs et heureux, Amity Park était hors de danger il avait tout fait pour que cela arrive. Il avait tout fait… mais d'autres avaient besoin de lui, maintenant.

« Ils t'attendent. Dors, Daniel, tout se passera bien. »

Sans doute, oui… Sans doute, tout se passerait bien.

« Dors. »

Danny redevenu Fenton laissa sa tête toucher le sol sec et se laissa lentement guider dans les abysses de son âme, la voix de son mentor caressant légèrement ses oreilles comme une brise. Ils l'attendaient… ils l'attendaient, au loin, il pouvait presque les entendre l'appeler – était-ce toujours Clockwork ? Non, ils en avaient d'autres, des voix familières, des voix tout autour de ses oreilles, des voix qui essayaient de briser les liens – était-ce vraiment son cœur qu'il sentait battre si doucement ? Il l'ignorait, il avait juste _sommeil_ et tout irait bien, tout irait bien –

Sa dernière pensée, avant que le parfum toujours familier n'envahisse tout son être, fut pour elle.

_« Tout ira bien, Sam. »_

Il était finalement temps de partir.

_« Moi aussi, j'ai appris à ne plus revenir. »_

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
